Lily of the Nile
by Lily Lupin
Summary: When Hermione Granger decided to take a trip to Egypt during the summer between her 6th and 7th years she expected to find adventure and fun but never romance....
1. Holidays and Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Please don't sue. I have no money. What do you expect from a high school kid?  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was in her element. She was finally on her own and she was in one of the most beautiful and fascinating places on Earth. Egypt. Actually a dig site located about 16 miles outside the area known as the valley of the dead. She was sitting on a rock watching the Egyptian sunset and remembering how she got to that ancient paradise.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Mum has the postman come yet?" yelled an excited Hermione Granger. "No dear, not yet. Why do you ask?" replied Mrs. Granger no interested. "Well I'm waiting for the newsletter for the British Museum to come. I here that there's going to be an expedition to Egypt to investigate a new possible tomb found by a group of geologists looking for a type of limestone. It could be the oldest tomb ever found!" a very excited Hermione said to her mother. "And you want to go, don't you?" asked her father who by now had come into the kitchen and was suddenly interested b the conversation. Hermione put on her best puppy dog eyes and said" Well Daddy I was hoping that you and Mum might let me go. I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! How often do I get the chance to excavate the oldest tomb in Egypt! Please Daddy, Mum, can't I go? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeasssssse?" "Your mother and I have to discuss it but maybe. And only if w know exactly where you're going to be and who is leading this.. expedition thing." Her father sternly replied."Yeahhhhh!!!!!" was Hermoines reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~2 days later~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grangers sat at the desk of a very old man in an old and nearly forgotten corner of the British Museum. "Well Mr. And Mrs. Granger, your daughter Hermione is more than qualified to go on the trip but I must ask you, are you ready to take the time that will be necessary to get her in the expedition team?" the old man asked surveying the Grangers with interest. "Ummm what exactly do you mean by the time it will take to get her on the time?" asked a now slightly concerned Mrs. Granger. "Well even though Hermione is a very bright young girl, she's going to be more than just smart to get on the team because Markus Hopkins is leading it. He only accepts people on his teams who impress him and he is very hard to impress indeed. Markus looks for people who can keep up and aren't afraid to speak there minds to him. Which is very hard indeed." He then smiled and said" But I have no doubt that your Hermione can do it. Now she'll need to be here between 10:00 and 2:00 tomorrow for an interview with Markus and you'll be contacted after that to whether or not she made it into the group or not. Here's my card and you can reach me anytime you need to at the number there. Well, good luck and I'll let Markus know to expect you tomorrow. Good day." He said as he handed the Grangers a crumpled business card from somewhere deep in his pockets. The Granger stood and left the small cramped office only to be confronted by a very excited Hermione. "Well, did I get in the group?" she asked looking about ready to jump out of her skin. "We have to come back between 10:00 and 2:00 tomorrow so you can have an interview with the expedition leader." replied Mr.Granger. "Alright then 10:00 tomorrow it is then!" said Hermione.  
  
After an hour of Hermione chatting incessantly about how interesting the Egyptian pharaohs were and a quick stop for dinner at a restaurant, the Grangers were finally home. Hermione finally then realized how tired she was and almost dragged herself to her bedroom. When she got there she absent-mindedly threw on her pajamas and fell into bed where she dreamed about the beautiful Egyptian landscape. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? OK? Horrible? The most brilliant thing you have ever read? Please tell me I really wanna know. By the way this is my first fic so that's why it's so bad. And I promise it'll get more interesting later on but you'll have to bear with me. So please R/R 


	2. Letters and Airplanes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Draco Malfoy would be chained in my room wearing nothing but leather pants. But I don't and that's life. Please don't sue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day Hermione awoke from a particularly enjoyable dream involving a very cute Egyptian native to the sound of scratching at her window. She got out of be and walked cautiously to her window and peered out. There right outside was a very annoyed looking Hedwig with a letter tied to her leg. She quietly opened her window because her parents had never really gotten used to the idea of late night owl posts. Frankly, Hermione thought, that her mum was scared of owls but she never really let that bother her because she usually got the offending owl out of sight before her mum came to see what the noise was. After Hermione finally got the window open, a greatly relived Hedwig flew into the room and landed on her bed, to Crookshanks great annoyance. "Hello Hedwig," Hermione said "did you bring me a letter from Harry?" Hedwig hooted gently in response and stuck out her leg to have the letter untied. "Here you go Hedwig," said Hermione, giving her an owl treat. She had learned long ago to always keep some on hand. "You can go back now. I'll write Harry back tomorrow." With that Hedwig took off out the window and soared away into the sky. Hermione sat down on the bed to read the letter. She broke the seal and read:  
  
Dear Hermione, I hope this letter gets to you okay. Its not that I don't trust Hedwig but she's been a little miffed at me lately for some reason or another. SO how are you? Any plans for the summer? If so, I hope they're good. I've been invited to go to the Ron's sometime this summer and was wondering if you were going to go because you know that they're going to invite you to come. I asked Sirius if he would come me at the Burrow but he said he couldn't because he was going to be 'abroad' whatever that means. I think it probably has something to do with Voldemort. Well, I have go now because I think that the Dursleys are waking up and don't want to let them catch me writing a letter to one of my 'weird friends' or they'd probably lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer. Say hi to Crookshanks for me.  
  
Your Friend, Harry  
  
P.S.: Sorry about sending this so early but Dudley's snores woke me up.  
  
Hermione frowned at the prospect of spending her summer with the Weasley's at the Burrow. It wasn't that she didn't like the Weasley's or Ron for that matter but she thought of her last experience with Ron at the Burrow and frowned. It had been last summer and Ron was extremely nervous about her being there. He had just gotten over the fact that she had gone to Bulgaria the previous year and it didn't help that Viktor sent her a letter and an early birthday present. When he found out it was Viktor who sent her a pair of lacy thong underwear as a joke he nearly had an aneurysm. She didn't think she'd seen a person turn that many shades of red. After she finally calmed him downed to tell him that it was an inside joke and showed him the real gift (which was a pair of earrings shaped like dragons), he said that he knew that and quickly changed the subject to Quidditch. And that was how she spent the summer. Every time Ron saw her he turned red and told her she looked pretty or some other compliment but they normally came out as something like 'heymioneyoulookpretty' or 'nicedressmione'. Needless to say she was not really anxious to repeat the experience and if she got to go on this expedition she would not need to make up an excuse. 'God', she thought 'please let me get to go on this expedition.' She glanced up at the alarm clock next to her bed and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that it read 7:30. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I've only got an hour before we have to leave!" She jumped off the bed and ran into her shower. She came out 20 minutes later and went to her closet and began to throw out her clothes onto her bed and a very annoyed Crookshanks. After a 10-minute debate over whether to wear all black or to wear a blue sweater when her mother yelled up to her that it was time for breakfast. She chose the black and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Hermione waited outside of the British Museum for her parents to pick her up. She had called them on her cell phone, which she insisted that her parents get her for 'emergencies'. (I'm gonna skip the whole interview process. Just know that it was boring and she got in.) She was about ready to dial a random number and it hit her. Harry. She quickly tried to recall his number and then dialed it quickly and hoped that it was Harry who picked up and not his aunt or uncle or worse, his cousin. The phone rang and rang and rang and on the fourth ring a rude voice on the said "What?!" "Um hi. Is Harry there?" "Why do you want to talk to a dork like that? Don't you want to talk to a real man?" Hermione inwardly groaned when she realized that she was talking to Dudley. "Umm Harry will do for now thank you." She replied. "Fine I'll get the geek." She heard an indistinct roar on the other line and then muffled voices shouting and finally "Hello?" "Harry! Finally!" "Hermione?! Is that you?" "Yeah! How are you?" "Umm.. I'm good. You?" "I'm great except being verbally molested by your cousin I'm fine. But I've got the greatest news." "Dudley WHAT!!!!???" "Never mind that Harry. Don't you want to hear my good news?" "Sure." "I'm going to Egypt! Isn't that great! I'm going to go help excavate one of the oldest tombs ever found! Isn't that absolutely fascinating?!" "Yeah Mione that's great. But are you going to be able to come to the Weasley's?" "Oh Harry I won't be able to but I'll call you. Ohh! I've gotta go my parents are here. Call ya later. Bye!" And she hung up and ran towards her parent's car. "Mum, Dad, I got in!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~4 days later~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat back in her airplane seat and relaxed. She had a month and a half of no parents, no school no teachers, no schoolwork(she had already completed her homework in the first week off. What did you expect from Hermione?), and no Harry and Ron. As much as she loved them both, she needed her own life. With Harry always in danger and Ron scaring away any member of the male species who came within a 10 foot radius of her, she really wanted to be able to just talk to someone without being given the third degree. Freedom she thought as she laid back in her seat. Only 4 hours 32 minutes and 14 seconds to go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After the flight~~~~~~~~~  
  
She arrived through customs and looked around for the person who would take her to the hotel where she would spend the night and then on to the dig site in the morning. She easily spotted the site manager by his dusty boots and the sign he held that said 'H. Granger' on it. "Hello," Hermione said sticking out her hand. "I'm Herminoe Granger." "Hello Hermione, I'm Michael Manning, the dig site manager but you can call me Mike. Now if you've got all your stuff we can go now. He helped her with her bags and let her out into the hot Egyptian afternoon and to a waiting Jeep. "From here we'll go to the hotel in Cairo and then to the dig site tomorrow morning. That okay with you?" Mike asked. "Sure that's great just as long as the food there is better than airplane food." Said Hermione. "Yeah I know airplane food isn't even food as I understand the definition of it"(ok that lines borrowed from 'Hannibal' which I don't own) joked Mike in his cute southern accent.  
  
About 25 minutes later Herminoe found herself in a hotel restaurant wolfing down a sandwich and listening to Mike talk about digs he had been on. Though she had to admit he was cute, Hermione thought he was a bit full of himself. After 10 more minutes of listening to Mike talk about how great he was, Hermione excused herself saying she needed some fresh air. Mike looked slightly disappointed that he didn't have anyone to talk about how great he was with but just told Hermione to not go far and come back soon and then proceeded to strike up a conversation with a brunette at the bar.  
  
And that where Herminone found herself sitting at the current time looking at the sunset. 'Well', she thought 'I'd better be getting back before Mike gets worried.' With that she hopped off the rock and proceeded back to the nice hotel on the outskirts of town. She began to walk distractedly through the lobby when she collided with someone solid. "Sorry" she said bending down to pick up a file the person she had collided with and found herself face to face with the one person she never thought she'd see here. Sirius. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohh evil cliffy but another chapter up. Yea me. Thank you to all those who reviewed and I'll promise to have another chapter up soon. And then you'll find out why Sirius is in Egypt.  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	3. Explinations and Elevators

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do however; own 2 senators, 4 congressmen, and a Supreme Court Justice. Don't sue or I'll sick them on you. Scary thought huh?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione questioningly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," replied Sirius. "I thought that you were going to spend the summer with Harry at Ron's."  
  
"Well, umm, an opportunity arose that I just couldn't pass up."  
  
"What kind of opportunity? You really shouldn't be this far from Hogwarts or friendly faces. Something could happen to you." Said Sirius concernedly.  
  
"Hey," said Hermione now slightly irritated "What's with the third degree? And how come you haven't answered my question yet?"  
  
"Uhh. we should probably get out of the way here." Responded Sirius quickly and then stooped to pick up the dropped files.  
  
"Why don't we go sit down and talk in the resteraunt, K Hermione?"  
  
"Sure" was Hermiones only reply as she followed Sirius into the restaurant and throgh the scattered tables secretly hoping that they wouldn't run into Mike. She wasn't sure if she could handle his incessant self-promotional talk at the moment.  
  
"Here have a seat." Said Sirius pulling out Hermiones chair for her. She took this time to get a good look at him. He seemed much different from the man she had meet in her 3rd year. For one, his hair, while still long, was shorter than it had been. He also had filled out which in his case was good because he had been much to thin before and the blue dress shirt and khaki pants with brown shoes he was wearing looked extremely good on him. Thirdly, he was wearing glasses, which she had never known him to wear before. 'I'll have to ask him about those tomorrow.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks" replied Hermione taking her seat. "So Sirius, why are you here?"  
  
"Well actually I've been here in Egypt off and on for the last two years or so working as a curse breaker for the British Museum." Said Sirius.  
  
"Really?" replied Hermione, her interest now peaked "Isn't that a bit dangerous, I mean with Voldemort and the ministry looking for you and all that? I mean a curse breaker isn't exactly a desk job." She added.  
  
"Very perceptive of you Hermione. No a curse breaker isn't exactly a job but Dumbledore knows the curator of this branch of the British museum and assures me that he's trustworthy. Plus Egypt wizarding extradition laws with Britain are non-existent at this point so I'm safe for the time being. Now since I've explained myself, it's your turn." Said Sirius pointedly.  
  
"Alright. I'm here on an expedition with the British Museum. I've actually just gotten here a few hours ago. Tomorrow we leave for the dig site." Hermione said.  
  
"Dig site?" questioned Sirius "It wouldn't happen to be that one out in the desert about 4 hours drive from here would it?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know that?" said Hermione. "I didn't think that many people knew about the site."  
  
"The only reason that I know about the site is because I'm headed there tomorrow morning myself. I'm going to be the sites curse breaker but the muggles think that I'm some kind of hieroglyphic expert." Stated Sirius simply.  
  
"Really? Are you going to be on site all the time? I mean that would be really great if I knew someone on the site." she was about to say some thing else but was interrupted by a voice she really didn't want to hear.  
  
"Hermione where have you been? I've been lookin' all over for ya." Mike practically yelled. "You've been gone along time and I was starting ta get worried here and .. oh it's you" he said spottin Sirius.  
  
'Do they know each other?' thought Hermione 'I mean I don't think Mike is really the kind of person Sirius would associate himself if he could help it' but her thoughts were cut off by Sirius' reply of "Me."  
  
"What are you doin' talking ta her, Black?" said Mike angrily  
  
"Well, I happen to know Hermione and we were having a nice conversation until you decided to join us." Retorted Sirius.  
  
"Why you, I otta."but he never got to finish for Hermione interrupted the fighting men.  
  
"It's alright Mike. Sirius and I are old friends and were just having a friendly conversation." Said Hermione quickly before the two men decided to get physical.  
  
"Besides," said Sirius "I was just leaving. Got a long car ride ahead for tomorrow, huh Mike."  
  
"Yeah well I guess we do. I've gotta get goin' Hermione. I'll see ya bright an' early at 7:30 tomorrow mornin' in the lobby. And you watch yourself." He added with a swift glare at Sirius before grumbling and trugging off.  
  
After he was out of sight, Hermione turned to Sirius and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, Sirius. I had no idea that Mike would come over here or that you two already knew each other which I take you do." She added quickly.  
  
"Its alright Hermione. Theirs no way that you could have known that Mike and I hate each other's guts. Though it is quite well known around here." He said, now grinning.  
  
"I better be getting home now. Like I said early day tomorrow. See ya in the morning?" he questioned.  
  
"Sure" said Hermione "Good night."  
  
With that Sirius gathered his things, smiled at Hermione and left leaving her to ponder many things as she made her way up to her room, which was on the 7th floor. 'Well,' she thought 'that was defiantly interesting. I mean who would think that I would run into anyone that I know here and Sirius nonetheless. Though I have to admit he is looking really good. I mean his hair is still shaggy but its much cuter and who would have thought that he would look so cute in glasses and.' 'Stop it Hermione.' She mentally scolded herself 'He's a friend and Harry's godfather no less you can't be attracted to him. No way.' But the other voice interrupted her 'But no one would ever have to know. You could keep it quite and..'  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione yelled startling several guests who were in the elevator with her. She smiled at them and quickly exited at her stop. She than keyed into her room and bolted door behind her before leaning against it to survey the room. It really wasn't that bad. A little plain maybe but she would only be hear for one night so it really didn't matter. She walked over to her suitcases and pulled out her toiletries and pajamas and went into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. She emerged 10 minutes later and switched out the lights and quickly fell asleep thinking about a certain dark haired, curse-breaking wizard.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like it? I did it kinda quickly so I apologize if it sucks. Anyway about the whole Sirius wearing glasses thing, you'll find out more about them in the next chapter. Don't ya think that he'd look sexy in glasses? I do. Ohh and before I forget, Jainia, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Till next time.  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	4. Jeans and Jeeps

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the goddess JK Rowling does. And I'm not her.  
  
  
  
The next day, Hermione was aroused from her slumber by an odd beeping noise. 'Hmm, I wonder what that sound is' she thought 'someone should really turn it off. It's kind of annoying. Wait I know that sound its.'  
  
"The phone!" Hermione exclaimed as she leapt out of bed and toward the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"This is your 6:00 wake up call, Miss Granger." Replied the curt voice on the other end of the line before hanging up.  
  
'6:00, why would I want to get up at this fucking ungodly hour?' she thought before quickly remembering why 'Ohh yeah. We're leaving for the dig site at 7:30. Wait a fukin minute! That leaves me with only an hour and twenty minutes as of now to get ready and eat!'  
  
With that she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione emerged twenty minutes later wrapped in towels and headed to her suitcases to choose what to wear.  
  
'Hmm,' she thought 'what should I wear? The jeans? No too hot. Capri's maybe? No not those either. They're light colored and'll get dirty to quickly. AHHH! What the fuck should I wear!!'  
  
Forty minutes later Hermione stood triumphantly in the middle of her room and looked in the mirror and was pleased at what she saw. She had decided to wear a pair of Khaki shorts and a black tank top with and over sized green field jacket with the sleeves rolled up over it. She was also wearing a pair of black field boots and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. To complete the outfit she wore a pair of black sunglasses and carried a worn green backpack.  
  
'Hmm, wonder if Sirius will like it' she thought 'Wait, why do I care what he thinks about what I look like. I mean its not as if I'm purposely trying to impress him right? I mean its not as if I like him or something right? Right? Ohh man. I am trying to impress him. I like him. I like Sirius Black.'  
  
Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its me Hermione, Sirius. You better let me in so I can help you with your luggage cause we're due to leave in about eight minutes." Said Sirius through the door.  
  
"We're leaving how many minutes? Oh fuck I'm not finished packing yet."  
  
And that was the truth for, in her hunt for the perfect outfit, she had emptied all of her luggage and had only packed about half of it back up.  
  
"Umm, hold on a minute Sirius" yelled Hermione "Just give me a minute to throw all my clothes into the suitcases and I'll be right out."  
  
"Alright but you better hurry." Was Sirius' reply.  
  
Five minutes later a very flustered Hermione appeared at the door holding her three suitcases and the key to her room.  
  
"If you could be so kind as to take these two suitcases for me Sirius" she said, indicating to two of the suitcases "then I'll take this one return the room key."  
  
Sirius seized the indicated suitcase and proceeded toward the elevator with Hermione close behind him. As they were headed down to the lobby, Hermione decided to make small talk.  
  
"So, Sirius," she began "why are you wearing glasses anyway? I didn't know you needed to wear them."  
  
Sirius grinned at the question and replied "I don't need to wear them but I do because I think they make me look smart, even though I already am." He added.  
  
"So, what do you think? Do they make me look smart or not?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well," began Hermione "if I didn't know any better, I would say that they do make you look smart but because I know you, I know that's its impossible for you to look, let alone be smart." She finished, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Wow Hermione, that really hurt." He said while giving her his bet hurt look.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "Ohh I'm sure your real hurt that you just got put down by a seventeen year old girl." And then placed her room key on the front desk and proceeded to put her luggage by a large pile already in the lobby.  
  
"More than you know." Replied Sirius under his breath.  
  
After placing her luggage in the pile, Hermione gazed around at the people in the lobby. The thing she noticed first was a pretty blonde woman currently in an argument with Mike near the hotel doors. Outside the hotel, was a small fleet of Jeeps.  
  
"Whom's that women fighting with Mike?" she asked Sirius who was now standing next to her.  
  
"Her?" he said pointing at her "I have no clue but she looks really mad at him."  
  
Mad was an understatement. The woman was furious. She didn't appear to like him anymore than Hermione did. Mike appeared to say something to her and then it happened so fast Hermione almost missed it. Almost. The blonde women pulled back her fist and punched Mike right in the face, knocking him to the ground. She then stomped out of the hotel toward the lead Jeep and jumped in and started up the engine and left.  
  
The other people who were obviously in the group seemed totally unaffected by what had happened to Mike, as if it happened all the time. And Hermione held no doubts that it did. Mike then proceeded to get up off the floor and walk over to one of the many mirrors in the lobby and examine his face, which was already bruising.  
  
Hermione turned to Sirius and asked "Why is everyone so unaffected by this? I mean I don't like the guy but he could be hurt."  
  
Sirius looked at her and replied "It happens all the time. Besides I don't think she punched him very hard. Now lets get over there. They're going the give out the Jeep assignments." With that he grabbed Hermiones hand and lead her over to the group of people now around Mike.  
  
"Now listen as I call out your names and give you your Jeep numbers. Once you know what Jeep you're in go ahead and get in cause your luggage is already loaded up. Alright now, in Jeep ten is."  
  
But Hermione's mind drifted off elsewhere so she didn't here who was in Jeep ten. 'Did he just grab my hand?' she thought 'I mean he didn't have to grab my hand he could have just told me where to go. But he grabbed my hand. Maybe he likes Me..'  
  
She didn't get to finish her thought though because she was interrupted by the sound of her name.  
  
"What?" she questioned Mike who was now the only other person from the group left in the lobby.  
  
"I said that you're in Jeep one, with me." Said Mike smiling.  
  
'Just great,' she thought 'I get to spend like five hours listening to Mike talk about how great he is. Just fucking great.'  
  
She walked outside to the lead Jeep and was about to open the passenger door when a voice said "There's someone already up here, ya know."  
  
She looked up and saw a smiling Sirius sitting in the passenger side of Jeep number one.  
  
"Sirius?" said Hermione "I see you also were unfortunate to get in Mikes Jeep too."  
  
"Yup." He replied. "But you do too so we'll suffer together. Now get in before Mike gets over here and decides that you need some 'help' getting in."  
  
Hermione made a face and climbed into the back seat and strapped in. About three minutes later, Mike got in the drivers side, started up the engine and turned to Hermione and said "Now where were we yesterday Hermione? Ohh yeah. So I was up against the wall faced with en vampires when.."  
  
4 hours, 38 minutes, and 56 seconds later:  
  
Hermione was absolutely relived to see the camp. Over four and a half hours of listening to Mike talk about how great he was was very taxing on a person. She wasn't sure how Sirius could handle it but then remembered that Mike had had to be obliviated four times after Sirius had hexed him. She immediately sprang from the Jeep and to a man holding a clipboard. He smiled at the assembled group and said "Welcome to Hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! I know its moving slow but once the characters and situation have been established, it should go a lot faster and that should be finished by the next chapter or so. SO what's up with the name Hell? You gotta wait till the next chapter!  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	5. Tables and Tents

Disclaimer: See all the other chapters and don't sue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Hell." Said the young man holding the clipboard.  
  
'Hell?' thought Hermione 'Why the fuck do they call this place that?'  
  
"Now I'm all sure you all want to know why I just called this place Hell so I'll tell you." He paused, looked around at the assembled group and smiled. "We have discovered the tomb of a noble woman we know only as Hellenatra so we decided to call this place Hell after her and because, well frankly, this place is as hot as Hell. Now If you could all get your luggage out the Jeeps and follow me to the mess tent," he indicated to a large tent near by "and we'll go over a few basic rules then I'll give you tent assignment." Everyone then proceeded back to the Jeeps to get their stuff.  
  
As Hermione finished unloading her luggage, she was very grateful she had suitcases with wheels. (a/n: don't ya just love those things?) 'Man what the fuck did I pack in here? Damn I gotta start packing lighter.' She dragged her things over to the mess tent and left it outside with everyone else's. She went in and surveyed the room. A lot of people were standing around in small groups talking to each other. 'Well it looks like a lot of them already know each other.' She thought. She spotted Sirius talking with the man with the clipboard before he spotted her and smiled. He then excused himself from the conversation and walked over to her.  
  
"You look a little lost, Hermione." He said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah well all these people seem to know each other and they seem so, well, boring." She replied.  
  
Sirius laughed at this and said "Well your right you know. They all pretty much know each other and some of them are pretty boring. But just give it time. Right now they just think you're some kid whose only here because she's pretty. But by the end of the day tomorrow, they'll know that you're just as smart, if not smarter, then most of them."  
  
Hermione just looked at him for a second. 'Did he just say I was pretty?' she thought 'He did! Does he like me? Ohh I hope he does. That would be so fuking great! But he wouldn't like me I mean I'm just a little kid to him. I'm always gonna be Harry's smart friend to him. God dammit.'  
  
She then replied: "I suppose you're right. I just get to know these people then things'll be much easier."  
  
"Good" replied Sirius. "Now let's go get a seat cause Dan, the guy with the clipboard, is gonna start talking any minute."  
  
They went to sit down at one of the picnic style tables all the while Sirius was mentally kicking himself. 'Did I just call her pretty?' he thought to himself 'Great. Now she's gonna think that I'm some kinda psycho child molester with a thing for teenage girls. Just fuking great.' His mental battle, however, was interrupted when Dan started to speak.  
  
"Now that all of you are here," He began "I'll start the orientation. Now all of you are here because you were chosen to be. Now this does not necessarily mean that we like you, it just means that we value your talent in one way or another. Which means, if you break a rule, we'll be more than happy to kick your lazy asses right outta here. Now for the rules. One: Do not remove anything from the dig site or the tomb without permission. Two: Do not bring anyone to the campsite without each other. I could care less who you're screwing right now but don't bring them here. Some people," he looked at Mike who smiled nervously "have not yet grasped this concept. Please don't make me repeat this. If you've got get laid, either do it while you're on leave in Cairo or find someone here in the camp to do. Three: Let someone know where you are at all times. I cannot stress how important this is. The desert storms here usually pick up without warning. If you happen to get caught out in the desert during one, Pull your jacket or shirt or something over your face and lay face down on the sand and wait the storm out. They usually don't last that long. Ohh and Four: Please, for the love of God don't piss off the locals. I think we'd all prefer that our camp not be attacked by rampaging natives screaming about some 'white devil' who stole their sisters innocence and must be killed." He looked at Mike " That happened last time we were in Egypt and I'm sure none of you want to repeat that experience again." At this some people began to laugh very hard, including Sirius, as if they were remembering something very funny. Mike went very red.  
  
"Alright now that we've gone over the rules, we can get to the introductions. I'm Dan Hopkins, the coordinator. Yes to answer your questions, I'm Markus Hopkins nephew. My job is to make sure that all of you stay in line and to tell you all where you're going to work and on what. The cherry right next to me," he indicated to a still very red Mike at his left, " is Mike, the site manager. His job is to document and run the actual site of the dig. This guy," he gestured to Sirius, " is Si Black, our hieroglyphic expert. If you've found something that you can't decipher, he's your guy. My uncle Markus is around here somewhere but you all should recognize him. Now we have one more member of our little group whose not here right now but will be in about two days and his job will be chief photographer meaning he'll be photo documenting all our finds here. Now I'm sure you'd all like some rest so I'll give you your tent assignments and you can go take a nap or whatever. Just make sure that 'whatever' is done with some amount of discretion please.  
  
Now when I call your name I'll give you your tent number and your tent mate. This'll be the person you're assigned to stay with though I know that wont always be the case. Ok so, in tent one we have Hermione Granger. Hermione, your tent mate is Veretta Sakaian. Good luck, you're gonna need it. You can get your stuff and head over to your tent now." He said smiling.  
  
Hermione went out side and got her suitcases together and thought to herself: 'I wonder why Dan said good luck. I mean this Veretta woman cant be that bad can she? God I hope not.' She then set off in the direction of the living tents. About five minutes later she realized she had no idea where tent one was. She saw a man who looked in his twenties and asked him "Excuse me, but do you know where tent one is? I can't find it." He looked at her for a moment then smiled and said "Yeah I do it's the one way down at the end over there." He pointed in the direction Hermione was headed. "Who's your tent mate anyway?" he casually asked. "Her name's Veretta Sakaian. Do you know her?" Hermione asked. "Veretta? O man, you're in for it. I didn't even need to tell you where her tent is. You only need to follow the music. You wont be able to miss her tent. And good luck." He said before walking away.  
  
'Strange,' she thought 'that's two people whishing me good luck. Who is this Veretta anyway.?'  
  
She proceeded down the row of tents and then got what the young man had been talking about. She was about halfway to her tent when she heard the faint sound of music. As she got closer, she realized that whoever was in the last tent was playing rock music very loudly.  
  
She finally got to the last tent and opened up the door. Inside the music was very loud and an accented female voice coming from a person who was busy doing something in a trunk angrily said: "Mike if that is you, I'm going to crush your skull in with my bare hands and leave you to the wegas."  
  
"Um," Hermione started, "I'm not Mike. I'm your tent mate."  
  
The woman looked up from the trunk and looked at Hermione, who immediately recognized her. She was the woman who had punched Mike in the face that morning.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Ohh a cliffy, kinda. So how did you like it? Let me know by reviewing. I promise it'll get better soon There's a lot more Sirius in the future. Yea.  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note: Sorry everyone but this chapter is just an author's note. Now because I've just started a new school, I'm not gonna have as much time to devote to this fic but that does not mean I'm stopping it. Instead I'm only gonna have time to update it twice a week. Sorry bout that. But when Christmas break comes around, I'll be able to update pretty much everyday. So you'll have to bear with me for the next three weeks or so. Sorry. (. O and I've decided to put Remus in the fic as one of the main characters. He'll be coming up in the next couple of chapters. Please review!  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	7. Blondes and Books

Disclaimer: I don't own it JKR does. But I did put it on my Christmas list so hopefully there's a chance that I'll wake up on December 25 with the license to Harry Potter under the tree but I highly doubt it.  
  
  
  
A/N: So sorry that its been so long since I updated but I've had school and job hunting and a 15th birthday and babysitting and homework and annoying little brothers and irritating pet cats that like to rip up your entire weeks worth of homework that's due the next day so you have to stay up all night and your arse of a mother asking what the hell you type so late at night and says you're anti social and need to change your medication and that you're crazy and other assorted mother fucking gay shit like that. By the way I changed the rating because I decided that I wanted to use the language I always use. What can I say, I live in California. Actually I live in a town outside of LA and at my old high school we routinely used the worst possible language we could when talking to our teachers. But enough of my pointless ramblings and on with the fic.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The blonde looked at Hermione with an odd expression on her face that was somewhere between surprise and amusement. She scrutinized Hermione for a moment and then walked over to the radio in the corner and switched it off.  
  
"Are you sure that they put you in this tent? I mean they did say that your tent mate was Veretta, right?" the blonde questioned.  
  
"Yup," replied Hermione "they said I was in tent 1 with Veretta. Why are you so surprised? Didn't they tell you that you were getting a roommate, didn't they?" she questioned.  
  
"Because," began Veretta " they usually don't put someone with me someone who so obviously has never been on a dig before. I don't know if anyone's told you about me but I don't have the best reputation around here. I'm not exactly the nicest person you'll ever meet and defiantly no the most restrained."  
  
"Oh. But wait, how did you know that I've never been on a dig before?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You brought three bags. Most people who've been on digs bring two bags tops and usually buy anything they might need from local merchants. It's cheaper. Besides, I usually know the people I room with by reputation at least." Veretta stated simply.  
  
"All right. But I have a question for you. Two actually. One: Why do hate Mike so much? Its not that I really care at all I really don't like him that much either but I'm curious. And two: What's a wega?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Inquisitive aren't you?" said Veretta. " I'll answer those. One: Mike is a bastard who shamelessly flirts with anything with breast and a nice pair of legs and that unfortunately seems to include me and he's an idiot who doesn't know what the hell is going on. As for your other question, wega means vulture. Now you better start unpacking because lunch is soon then we get our daily assignments for the dig and I don't know about you but I'm itching to take a look at the tomb. Your bed is that one," she pointed to a bed a few feet from Hermione " and that wardrobe next to it is yours too." With that she turned back to unpacking her trunk.  
  
Hermione then proceeded to bring her things over to her bed. She sat down and turned to study Veretta in more detail. She was average height with hair a beautiful golden color that fell to the middle of her back in a sheet. Her eyes were an unsettling navy blue color with gold rimming her pupil. Her skin was a deep shade of tan, as if she had spent a lifetime under the Egyptian sun. She had quite a pretty face with a slightly upturned nose and very high cheekbones to compliment her eyes and skin tone. Although she didn't look it at first, Hermione could tell that she was probably very strong because of the way that the muscles in her arms bulged slightly when she shifted the heavy looking trunk. But it wasn't just her looks that added to her exoticness. Her voice was lower pitched but still feminine and her accent was probably, Hermione guessed, a Middle Eastern or Egyptian accent. She spoke clear English but it was accented non- the less. She threw a book out of her trunk and onto her bed, which caused something to fall off the bed and roll toward Hermione, who stooped to pick it up. When she saw what the object, she nearly gasped. "This is a Sneakoscope isn't it? Where'd you get it?" she asked.  
  
At this point Veretta looked nervous but replied "Yes it is a Sneakoscope but, hey, how did you know what that is?" she questioned.  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to be nervous. "Well actually my friend from school has one but how do you have one? You couldn't unless, unless you're a witch!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Seems that you caught me Hermione. But the only way that you would know about that thing is if you're a witch too. So in a sense, I also caught you. So I wont tell if you won't. Now I know why the old bastard put you in this tent with me. He knew you were a witch and put you with me so that you'd have someone to relate to. Smart bastard. I'm gonna kick his ass for not telling me, the lousy mother fucker." She added. She then looked at Hermione with interest. "So where do you go to school or did you already graduate?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't graduated yet and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. What about you? You don't look that much older than me. What do you do?" Hermione questioned eagerly.  
  
"Well, we're starting right in with the questions then." Said Veretta, now moving to help Hemione who was starting to unpack her things. "Well you're right I'm only nineteen and I'm not in school anymore. When I was though, I attended the Roman Academy of the Magical Arts and Sciences* at the Vatican in Rome and I currently work here in the Egyptian ministry as an Auror."  
  
"Wow you really went to the Roman Academy? It's supposed to be extremely difficult to get into. I mean the requirements alone eliminate most of the candidates. Don't you have to be a Parselmouth in order to get in? And don't you have to have a genius I.Q. level too?" questioned Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Yes actually," said Veretta "those are all requirements to get into the Academy. You also have to be quite wealthy to afford the tuition too. Though, unlike most ancient wizarding schools, you don't have to be pureblood to get in."  
  
"Wow that is so cool. What's it like being in that library? I hear its pretty much the most extensive library in all the world, containing both wizarding and muggle texts. I'd love to go there." Said Hermione with a dreamy, far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it does actually but we can save that for another time. If we don't get to the mess tent soon, we're gonna end up getting the bad seats next to Mike." With that Veretta got up and smiled down at Hermione who stood up too. They then set off out the tent door and toward the mess tent.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it tell me! I don't care if they're flames I'm a pyro as it is so its just fuel for the fire. And now for a few authors notes: 1) for the tents think of the ones from MASH ya know those? And 2) * The reference to the Vatican is completely my original idea please understand that as a catholic I meant no disrespect to the church or the pope or anyone there but I will explain in the next chapter why there is a magical school there. So flame if you wish but I'm not making fun of my faith or anyone else's. Now I will make fun of the president and I don't apologize for that because the idiot is just that, and idiot. My rabbit has a higher I.Q. I think he probably colored in a coloring book during security briefings but I can't prove it. So flame if you wish, but don't let my political views interfere with your enjoyment of this fic for I will only make fun of the president in the author's notes. Till next we meet.  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	8. Sneers and Smirks

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enough said.  
  
  
  
A/N: My Internet password got delegated and I don't remember what it was so I don't know when this'll be posted so sorry. I'll try to fix the Internet ASAP. Bear with me. Well, I wrote the first part of the authors note around the last time I updated. That was about a month ago, I'm so utterly sorry. It wasn't my fault I swear. It was Draco's. He was playing around with the computer passwords when I told him not to and deleted most of my passwords ad backups. So blame him. Needless to say, I chained him to the bed for a week for that. But I don't think that he was in it alone. Sirius was looking awfully pleased with himself. He has a vendetta against this fic. For some reason, he thinks that I'm going to make him gay. I would never do that. Well, **evil smile** not in this fic anyway. Well, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
As Hermione walked with Veretta to the mess tent, she realized that her accent was not as she middle eastern as she originally thought, but almost something else. Added to this that Veretta kept drifting in and out of strange languages as she spoke, which made listening to her all the more difficult.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Was all Hermione replied. Then she asked, "Do you know what we'll be working on at the dig site today? I mean I knew that the outer area is mostly excavated but no ones gotten into the actual tomb yet. Will we be opening the antechamber soon?"  
  
  
  
"Well, you're right that we've only got the outer area clear but I don't know when we'll be opening the antechamber. The curse breaker is still working on the wards around the tomb. Whoever's in there, they sure had powerful fiends, I went and had a look earlier at the wards and they're pretty good. But that doesn't make them unbreakable." She added seeing the worried look on Hermione's face. "I have faith in our curse breaker, even though he is a bastard at times."  
  
  
  
'Well,' Hermione thought, 'she seems to have already meet Sirius. I wonder if she thinks he's cute. Where the hall did that come from?' she asked herself 'Am I jealous that she knows him. I mean it's not like I like him like that I mean he's just cute. I don't like him like that right? I mean he's Harry's godfather for Gods sakes. He's old enough to be my father. I cant like him. No, I don't like him. He's just a friend. An extremely hot friend who I want to snog like there's no tomorrow and who would look absolutely amazing in leather pants. No No No. I can't like him. Oh man, I like him. Harry's gonna kill me.'  
  
  
  
During her internal struggle, Hermione had not noticed that she and Veretta had arrived at the mess tent. As she snapped back to reality, and odd smell meet her nose. It was a mixture of smoke and burnt food. Noticing the look on Hermione's face, Veretta turned to her and said "I have never been brave enough to try the food they cook here but go ahead if you want. But eat it at your own risk.." Veretta then walked off mumbling something about meeting Hermione at a table and going to find something semi-edible. Hermione looked at the food set out and frowned. It seemed to be some kind of barbequed meat that was overcooked and didn't smell to tempting and something that might be called a hotdog if it wasn't white. She looked around to see if there was anything else to eat, perhaps a vegetarian meal or something similar, but to no avail. She sighed and settled with her fate and got a plate and selected some items that looked somewhat edible.  
  
  
  
After selecting her so called food, Hermione looked around for Veretta. She spotted her sitting at a table in a back corner that was, apparently to Veretta's extreme dislike, near Mike's, which was now surrounded by a bunch of women. Hermione wove her way though the swooning group of women who were currently laughing at a very bad joke that Mike was telling, and fortunately not being seen. She sat down across from Veretta, who had somehow gotten a hold of a box of Wheatables and a can of Diet Coke and was currently eating the crackers while sneering in Mike's direction. When she spotted Hermione, she smiled slightly and said, "It always gets like this when that bastard's around. He thinks he's the Gods gift to women. And men for that matter."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Was Hermione's response.  
  
  
  
'So Veretta, tell me about where you went to school." Said Hermione, trying to strike up conversation and get Veretta's attention off of Mike before she said something she would regret.  
  
  
  
"Well, what do want to Know?"  
  
"Umm, what's it like there?"  
  
"Lets see, well the campus is the grounds of the Vatican. Most people don't understand why because Catholicism is against witchcraft and all the jazz. But the truth is that the school was built about 2,000 years before the Vatican. Then there's a whole lot of boring history about treaties and agreements and deals and such but I think I spent that lesson practicing curses on the kid in front of me." Spotting the look on Hermione's face Veretta said "But don't worry, I didn't get caught. I put a silencing spell and a full body bind on him first. If you're gonna do something, do it right." She added with a very evil smirk.  
  
  
  
"But didn't he report you to the professor?"  
  
  
  
"No. He cursed me back and got caught. He tried to tell the professor that I started it but I put on the most innocent face I could so the teacher didn't believe him."  
  
  
  
"Well," said Hermione "your school seems to have been a bit rough, huh."  
  
  
  
"Yup." Replied Veretta with a smirk "The whole school is like that. Basically, everyone in the school is like your Slytherin house with a bit of Gryffindor bravery and honor thrown in to mix things up. The school has put out about just as many dictators as it has diplomats." Veretta then became distracted at something going on at Mikes table. Hermione looked over just I time to see a chesty brunette slap Mike right across the face and stomp off. She looked back at Veretta to see her smirking. "God for her, that bastard deserved it."  
  
  
  
"Did someone say my name?" said an amused voice from behind Hermione. She turned around to see Sirius' smiling face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohhh, a cliffy. Well kinda. Anyway, I'll probably update later tonight around midnight or so. So if you're up at that time, check for the update. Also, I decided to change the genre from general to humor as some people have pointed out hat this fic is quite funny. Be assured that this is not intentional and is simply my cynical and sarcastic way of writing. And don't worry, I wont begin to purposely make it funny therefore running it because whenever I try to be funny, it always ends badly. I'm much more funny when I don't mean to be. Ohhh and by the way, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Non-New Year! Thanks reviewers and potential ones! Click that button and REVIEW! 


	9. Computers and Copies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enough said.  
A/N: Sorry for not updating when I said I would but my friend had major boyfriend trouble this week so I had to deal with that. Then the same friend somehow convinced me to go to her formal so I had all the stress over the dress. I had quite the adventure trying to find something that wasn't bright and sparkly.*shudders at memory* But anyway, I think I'm gonna start a new fic. Yeah for me! It's gonna be a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover. So that will also motivate me to update more often. Oh, and I forgot to say, in this chapter, Dan is back, per request. I never had the intention of not keeping him in but I just couldn't think of a place to put him in so he wasn't in the last few chapters but now he's back. Now to stop my incessant rambling, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hermione turned around to see a grinning Sirius Black standing behind her.  
"Well," started Veretta "I was actually referring to the bastard who's sitting over there and just got slapped but you'll do for now." She finished with a small smirk.  
"Why don't you have a seat Sirius? I was just questioning Veretta about her time at school. Maybe I can start on you later." Hermione purred suggestively.  
Sirius simply raised an eyebrow but took the seat next to Hermione and looked at her. "Well, I suppose you could start on me later," he replied seductively "that is, of course, if you ever get out of administration duty, which you both have in case you didn't know." He finished, now grinning.  
Hermione didn't see what was so bad about administration duty until she saw the confused look Veretta's face. Then she figured that whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
"What are you talking about Sirius? Dan didn't tell me we had admin duty tonight. Where did you hear that?" asked Veretta questioningly.  
"He heard it from me." Said a voice to Hermione's right. She looked and saw Dan standing there.  
"Sorry, Veretta. The old man did the admin schedule and he put you on first. I think he's still mad about his car." Was Dan's apologetic reply.  
"Still mad? How can he still be mad? That thing with the car was not that bad. It's not like I totaled it or anything."  
"Not like you totaled it?! Veretta, you wrapped it around a tree for God's sake! You broke your left arm when the drivers side door was crushed in! If that's your definition of 'not that bad', I don't want to know what horrible is like." He said with a look of total confusion on his face.  
"Hey," interrupted Sirius. "is this about that time like, four months ago when you were in that car accident, Veretta?" he asked.  
"Yes." She replied shortly. "I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about it. Wow, I crashed a car. Its not like I'm the first person to do it. But that doesn't give that old geezer the right to stick me on admin duty! He knows how much I hate it. He's doing it just to spite me." She then sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. The look on her face was reminisiant of a basilisk.  
"Sorry but I can't help you in this one, Veretta. What the old man says goes. You need to be in the main tent in fifteen minutes. You're going to be there till one o'clock so bring a book." With that, Dan was off and he went to talk to the brunette who punched Mike. Hermione could see the look of obvious amusement on hi face as he examined Mike's bruise. Hermione then turned back to Sirius.  
"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to take a rain check on hearing about your days at Hogwarts, Sirius." She said with some disappointment in her voice.  
"Yeah, well maybe I'll drop by to see you two later. It gets pretty boring over there. Anyway, I've got to meet someone at Cairo Airport and I'm already late. See you later, Mione. Bye Veretta." His last statement was said with a slightly raised voice. At the sound of her name, Veretta looked up at Sirius. He simply smiled at her reply of 'humph'.  
"I suppose we better get back to our tent so we can bring anything we need." Veretta stated, apparently in an ever so slightly better mood.  
Hermione got up and followed her out of the dining tent, pausing only to briefly congratulate the brunette who had punched Mike on her accuracy. Then she proceeded to walk slightly behind Veretta, taking in the site of the camp. 'This place really is beautiful.' She thought. And she was right. To her right, there was a row of tents and beyond that was endless dunes of sand. Though most people would simply find all the sand annoying, Hermione loved it. Being from England, the only sand she ever saw was on the beach. The sun beat down hard from its position in the sky. As she walked on, her thoughts turned to Sirius. 'I can't believe I just flirted with Harry's godfather! I mean, come on, he's old enough to be my father. But he a rather cute one, isn't he? Said a voice in Hermione's head. 'Well, I suppose he is but.' 'But nothing' the other voice replied forcefully. 'You like him and that's that. You can't change it so except your fate and get on with it.' The voice sounded down right angry. 'But we have to think about our future.' Came the other voice's reply. 'I mean how damaging would it be tour reputation if anyone found out we were dating a fugitive.'  
"Now, now ladies. " Hermione mumbled.  
"Huh?" came Veretta's voice, shaking Hermione out of her reverie. "Did you say something?" she asked.  
"Oh, no. I was just talking to myself." Hermione replied, embarrassed.  
Veretta simply raised an eyebrow and went into the tent. Hermione followed and looked around for something to read while on admin duty. She went to her suitcase where she had packed some of her course books and rummaged through them. Finally, she emerged with the one she was looking for. She stood up, copy of The Mating Habits of Flobberworms by I.M. Duller clutched in her hand. Veretta, who was putting her wand in her shoulder bag, looked up at her.  
  
"Ready to be bored to death?" she said.  
"Is administration duty really that bad?" Hermione asked.  
"Its worse. All we are going to do is sit in that tent and type reports, answer the phone, and watch the weather. And with magic, the reports are done in about three seconds flat so I hope you brought a good book." With that she stood up and went to the door.  
Hermione followed after her and they made their way to the main tent. When she entered the tent, Hermione was somewhat surprised. She had expected something a bit more modern but the tent simply consisted of several portioned areas, a few computers, a satellite phone and various other items relating to the dig. Veretta sighed dramatically and picked up a piece of paper lying on a desk.  
"Looks like we're supposed to sort these," she pointed to a pile of folders "and then we have to type up these." She indicated to another pile of papers. "Well this is easy enough." Hermione, on the other hand wasn't so sure the pile to file away wasn't so bad but there was a lot of typing to do. Just as Hermione was about to ask Veretta what she wanted to do first, she already had her wand out, and with a simple flick of her wrist and an incantation, the files leaped off the desk and were zooming across the room to the open file cabinet. Then she turned toward the pile of typing and put her wand to the paper then muttered something and a strand of black was now attached to her wand. Veretta then simply walked over to the computer, put her wand to the screen, and said copius.  
"Well, that about does it." Veretta said, turning to Hermione.  
"What was that spell you just used?" asked Hermione, hoping Veretta would teach her.  
"That was a copying spell. Do you want me to teach you how to perform them? It would give me something to pass the time."  
"Would you! Oh, that would be fantastic! It would make things so much easier." Hermione enthusiastically said.  
So Hermione spent the next several hours learning and perfecting various spells from Veretta, who was delighted to have such a good pupil. It was only when they heard voices out side the tent that they stopped. Veretta went to make a phone call to her friends at work and Hermione settled down with her book. For some reason, she found it hard to concentrate. Her eyelids became heavy and her vision blurry and then she let out a huge yawn. Figuring she just needed a little break from reading. She put down her book and looked over at Veretta who had just finished an Internet shopping spree at Saks and was at the moment placing fake bids on ebay. She then turned back to her book and tried to read again but found she couldn't so she finally closed it. 'I'll just rest my eyes a little.' She thought, just before drifting off to sleep.  
A/N: Well, did you like it? Please review and tell me! Anyway thank you to my reviewers and readers! Sorry for the wait! (By the way, in case you hadn't noticed, there is no f-word in this chapter!)  
  
-The Great Lily Lupin 


	10. Dreams and Disturbances

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enough said.  
AN: I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I've had a lot of work at school and have been helping a friend through a really hard break-up the past couple months. And I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and would like to especially thank Elf of Light for e-mailing me. I would have replied, but my email is down at the moment so I couldn't respond. And, as a last excuse, I have been researching extensively for a new HP fic. After all my research, I probably know more about France than the French. If anyone is interested in a summary, e-mail me and I'll respond to you as soon as my e-mail is back up. (Which the techs at the website assure me is about 2 days. I would also like to apologize for the last chapter, the website didn't load the chapter right which resulted the whole no-space thing. Well, enough of my rambling and on to the fic.  
Hermione sat in the middle of the transfiguration classroom, watching as Prof. McGonagall passed back the previous nights homework. As the professor came to her desk, she paused.  
  
"Miss Granger, can you kindly explain the abysmal quality of your work?" Hermione sat stunned, she had spent hours on that essay, painstakingly researching all her information before putting it in the essay.  
  
"B-b-but Professor," Hermione began," What could possibly be wrong? I spent hours researching every bit of information in that paper."  
  
"What could possibly be wrong? Miss Granger, are you insulting me?" the indignant professor practically screeched at her.  
  
"Never professor, you know I would never do that."  
  
"Well, if you didn't mean to insult me, can you kindly explain why you turned in this insulting paper? I mean, look at this mistake!" With that she slammed the offending paper onto Hermione's desk and pointed at the 'mistake'.  
  
Hermione stared in shock at her so called 'mistake'. "Excuse me professor," she began "but this is simply a misspelling. Surely this can't be what you're talking about."  
  
"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said in a low voice, reminding Hermione eerily of Snape "I would not kid about such a serious matter. This blatant disregard for the rules of spelling is unacceptable. I have already contacted the Head Master about your infraction. He and I have both agreed, you're to be expelled."  
  
Hermione was speechless. Surely, they wouldn't expel her for making a spelling error, would they? But she didn't have any more time to think because suddenly the Head Master appeared.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, the glint gone from his eyes "I'm afraid Professor McGonagall is right. We just can't have anyone who's such a horrid failure in our school. I'm afraid you'll have to leave immediately." With that the room swirled and when it came back into focus, Hermione found herself outside the gates of Hogwarts, staring in at the gathered students and staff.  
  
"Hermione, we're so disappointed in you." Said a voice behind her. She spun around to see the crest fallen faces of her parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I can explain. There must be some mistake-" but she was cut off by her fathers harsh words.  
  
"Hermione, we just can't have a failure for a daughter. I'm afraid that we've found a replacement for you. Someone who won't fail us. Someone who will appreciate us and not run off to Egypt to play with bones." Hermione just stared in utter shock, tears rolling down her check. Then she said: "But who could replace me? I'm your daughter."  
  
"No you're not Hermione, at least not anymore." Said a familiar voice from behind her parents. She looked in horror to see Harry Potter move and embrace her mother, who gladly returned the gesture. "Like they said, who would want a spoiled, buck-toothed failure for a daughter? They certainly didn't. So they choose me, Hermione." There was particular venom in his voice when he said her name and suddenly, everyone was chanting 'Hermione Hermione.'  
  
"No," she pleaded "Please, I won't be a failure. I promise. You've got to believe me!"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione" she heard a far off voice call.  
  
"Please take me back." She whispered, tears now pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione!" came the voice, startling her out of her dream. When she awoke, Hermione sat up so quickly and with so much force that her chair tipped backward. As she fell, she felt the leg of her chair hit something, closely followed by a grunt. When she and the chair hit the floor, so did what her chair hit. When she opened her eyes, which she didn't even realize she had close, she saw the startled face of Sirius Black.  
AN: Am I evil enough to end it here? Yes. You'll just have to wait till I update next time, which will be quite soon, seeing as this plot bunny has awoken from its apparent coma with vengeance. Reviews and suggestions just fuel this bunny. -The Great Lily Lupin 


End file.
